


На грани отчаяния

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На заявку «Впавшие в немилость, мы храбро встречаем все обвинения, продолжая удерживать горящие мосты» (Ситния Александер, «Motorbykle»)





	На грани отчаяния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Places of Despair.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606269) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> На заявку «Впавшие в немилость, мы храбро встречаем все обвинения, продолжая удерживать горящие мосты» (Ситния Александер, «Motorbykle»)

Когда он дошел до покоев Конрада, было уже поздно. Не слишком поздно, но почти: тот уже заканчивал собираться, и Гвендаль не смог не замереть, стоя у двери и наблюдая, как его младший брат готовит вещи, чтобы пойти в бой и умереть.  
Конрад поднял голову, держа в руке маленькую подвеску в виде пчеломишки – давным-давно ее подарил ему Гвендаль, – затем улыбнулся, сжал вокруг нее пальцы, будто пряча, и отложил в сторону.  
– Брат.  
Гвендаль не знал, что сказать. Кроме, конечно, «Не уходи» – эти слова повисли на его языке, готовясь быть произнесенными. Но у Гвендаля не было права так говорить, потому что за ним стояло его происхождение и то, что он тоже отправляется на войну. Вот только с ним все было иначе: это пехота Конрада отправляется умирать.  
И за ним стоял мысленный образ Вольфрама, на языке которого вертелись те же слова, но которые тот тоже никогда не произнесет: их младший брат был слишком горд. И Гвендаль все четче и четче понимал, что именно ему выпадет долг сообщить их матери, их королеве, о гибели сына.  
– Я тут подумал… Помнишь то лето, когда Вольфраму было десять? Когда лорд фон Хренников пригласил нас в свой летний дворец?  
К тому времени отец Вольфрама уже редко их навещал, и поговаривали, что тот собирается жениться на дальней родственнице фон Рошфоров: факт, заставивший Валторану подписать акт о будущей передаче Вольфраму титула главы семьи. То, что фон Бильфельд сделал это, не колеблясь, стало малым утешением, потому что все понимали, что Вольфраму придется справляться с множеством неприятных слухов.  
Конрад встал и подошел к окну. Гвендаль принял молчаливое приглашение, закрыл за собой дверь и замер, глядя на брата – закат окрасил его в желтые и оранжевые тона. Затем подошел ближе, вплотную и обхватил Конрада руками, словно это могло удержать его здесь.   
– Помнишь, как ты потратил множество часов, обучая меня танцевать? Потому что этого захотела от нас мама. А потом Вольфрам тоже захотел научиться, и тебе пришлось взвалить на себя еще и его.  
– Он дергал меня за волосы, – пробормотал Гвендаль. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы в голосе при этом прозвучало больше давнего негодования, чем нежности, но ностальгия придает сладость даже горьким воспоминаниям.  
Никто из них больше не был ребенком: даже Вольфраму было уже за шестьдесят, и он тоже мог бы принимать активное участие в этой войне. Гвендаль знал (потому что и сам чувствовал то же самое), что в этом состоит единственное утешение как для Конрада, так и для их матери: что бы ни случилось, их маленький мальчик останется в безопасности, с мамой.  
– А потом я сломал ногу, – задумчиво добавил Конрад, – когда упал с дерева.  
– Я же говорил, не стоило на него залезать.  
– Точно! – Конрад рассмеялся и откинулся назад, положив голову на плечо Гвендаля, и тот грудью чувствовал тепло его тела. Взгляд Конрада по-прежнему был устремлен куда-то вдаль, где солдаты, что поклялись ему в верности, ожидали рассвета, чтобы покинуть столицу и отправиться сражаться и умирать за нее. – И ты провел пол-лета, всюду таская меня на себе, потому что я не мог ходить.  
– Таская тебя и Вольфрама. – Конрад медленно повернулся, обхватывая руками Гвендаля, и тот прижал его к себе еще крепче. – Он не отходил от нас ни на шаг.  
Если бы Конрад был чистокровным мазоку, он бы до сих пор считался подростком, и у него не было бы ни шанса дорасти Гвендалю хотя бы до плеча. Но теперь, когда Конрад повернул голову и мягко улыбнулся, его рот был на уровне шеи старшего брата. Гвендаль отчаянно хотел бы закрыть глаза на то, что день уже подошел к концу, и увести своего дорогого брата куда подальше, украв у всех забот, но Конрад обхватил его за шею и прошептал:  
– Какой добрый брат.  
Гвендаль хотел бы, чтобы у него были силы сказать матери: «Нет». Но он не мог: слишком много недомолвок и упущенных возможностей. И слишком много ненависти, взаимных обязательств, слишком много чужих нужд и желаний.  
– Конрад…  
– Я не жалею, – перебил его тот; Гвендаль чувствовал жесткость мозолей на его ладони – таких же, как у него самого. Конрад продолжил говорить, выдыхая ему в шею, и в его уверенном голосе звучала сталь. – Я буду драться за свою страну и за тех, кого люблю. Я бы все равно ушел в бой, так что ничего бы не изменилось. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
Нет, многое бы изменилось: сама ситуация, репутация, которую брат решил отстоять, поручение, что взвалили на его плечи, – и Гвендаль ничем не мог ему помочь. Поэтому он только склонил голову и прижался губами ко лбу Конрада, а затем и к его губам, когда тот подался ближе.  
Он не мог спасти брата от его будущего, он не мог сделать жизнь легче ни для Конрада, ни для Вольфрама – ни для себя самого. Конрад глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем приоткрыть рот, затем притянул к себе голову брата, и Гвендаль прижал его к окну, крепко-накрепко обнимая.   
Гвендаль понимал, что в их с Конрадом поцелуй вплелось нечто больше, чем просто отчаяние, но единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что если они продолжат, им станет еще больнее. Поэтому он просто обнимал брата, пока солнце окончательно не село.


End file.
